


the missing red sweater

by esperink



Series: polyshipweek 2018 [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, OT3, Other, Polyship Week, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr: polyshipprompts, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Michael can't find his sweater, so he's sure that Jeremy took it.





	the missing red sweater

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/174790452703/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-constantly)
> 
> feel free to reblog it from [here](https://esperinkdraws.tumblr.com/post/175975850561/the-missing-red-sweater)

If there was one thing to know about Jeremy Heere, it was that you cannot trust them with your clothes. No item of clothing was safe from them, from skirts to t-shirts. At least twice a week Michael or Christine needed to ask them, “Does my lovely datemate happen to have…?”

Jeremy’s favorite piece of clothing stolen from Christine happened to be a light blue skirt with loose pleats, on the shorter side, while their favorite piece from Michael happened to be the pac-man shirt they’d gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. It was a little big on them, but that’s what they loved about it.

A chilly December day found Michael at Jeremy’s bedroom door. Christine was off taking her Thursday classes – all three of them attended the community college a few blocks away. She often talked about getting an associate’s for transfer, but Michael decided he’d be satisfied with an associate’s.

When Jeremy opened the door Michael threw an arm around them, surprising them for a moment. “Does uh, does my lovely datemate happen to have my sweater?” he asked.

“For once, actually,” Jeremy said, “no.”

“Wait, really?” Michael asked, withdrawing his arm in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Um.” Jeremy went back into their room to look, and Michael followed after them, glancing around. Jeremy’s lamp was on and they seemed to have been doing some homework. Their attire consisted of other borrowed clothes, so Michael was surprised when they confirmed that they indeed did not have Michael’s sweater.

“Dude,” Michael said to no one in particular, clearly not very happy with the disappearance of his sweater.

“Don’t worry, Micah,” Jeremy said, put an arm around him like he had to them moments earlier. “I’m sure it’ll show up.”

Michael pouted and leaned into Jeremy’s shoulder. At their quizzical look, Michael said, “I can’t find my sweater so you’re like, the next best thing.”

Jeremy laughed a little. “Give me a minute,” they said, so Michael straightened up while Jeremy put their homework away. They went to sit on the couch. Michael again leaned into their side and yawned.

Christine came home not too long after. She noticed that her partners were dozing off so she carefully set down her backpack and books at the kitchen table. She was wearing the red sweater that was covered in patches, with the sleeves being a bit too long for her so they covered her hands.

She smiled a little and approached the two, looking for an opening. She crawled across their laps and wormed her way into the little space between them. Her movement woke Michael, who blearily glanced around. He rubbed his eyes and then narrowed his eyes slightly.

“There it is!” Michael exclaimed, gesturing and startling Jeremy awake.

Christine giggled. “It’s just so soft,” she explained.

“Michael was certain that I had it,” Jeremy said, wrapping an arm around the smallest of the trio.

“To be fair,” Christine said, “you do take a lot of our clothes.” She smiled when they stuck their tongue out at her. She leaned her head onto their chest and hummed. “I’m surprised you actually have your own clothes sometimes.”

“This is enbyphobia,” Jeremy joked.

Christine lightly smacked them with one of the red sleeves before giving them a kiss on the cheek before settling down between them and Michael. “Shh, I had a long day at school.” Michael started to say something but she covered his mouth with the end of the sleeve, closing her eyes.

Jeremy and Michael shared a look and shrugged before settling down and snuggling the girl and the red sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what week it is?? that's right, polyshipweek. i'm pretty excited.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
